In recent years, from the view point of global environmental issues, electric automobiles that do not use fossil fuels are attracting attention. Electric automobiles are equipped with a battery for driving, and run on electricity charged in the battery.
For charging electric automobiles, there are methods of charging from regular domestic power sources and methods of rapid charging using special charging equipments. In either method, when charging, a power supply connector that matches the onboard power reception connector becomes necessary. Such connectors are designed for electric automobiles with ease of use and safety in consideration, and generally have different forms from connectors conventionally used for power lines.
As a power supply connector for such electric automobiles, for example, a power supply connector, which comprises a case, a connector body that is slidably mounted to this case and accommodates multiple terminals, a pipe-shaped handle that is slidably mounted along the same axis with the connector body, and a lever, wherein the handle moves forward with the rotation of the lever, and fits the connector body to the connector body of the power reception side, is known (Patent Document 1).